gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Auto Eroticar
'''Auto Eroticar' is an automobile dealership located in Alderney City, located at the intersection of Lockowski Avenue and Keneckie Avenue in Grand Theft Auto IV. Based on the events of the mission Payback, it appears to be owned by the Pavano Family. Description The game's nicer vehicles often spawn here. This is an interesting choice for those who want to earn the "Chain Reaction" achievement for destroying ten cars. Its name is also similar to "auto erotica", which means self-pornography and masturbation. The company's slogan, "Do you LOVE yourself enough?", also alludes to this. The company's logo also resembles a penis. Judging by the multiple posters and signs on the walls, they sell vehicles like the Karin Dilettante, the Bravado Buffalo (that only appers in TBOGT, not in GTA IV) or the Benefactor Schafer, and work with several automobile brands: Vapid, Mammoth, Pegassi, Maibatsu, Invetero, Dewbauchee and Vulcar. Events of GTA IV After the Pavano's attempt to kill him, Jimmy Pegorino has Niko Bellic follow a Pavano vehicle from a diner in Alderney. Pegorino believes they are going to meet with other members of the Pavano family about their Alderney bookmaking operation. Niko follows the Pavanos to Auto Eroticar where he wipes out all of the assembled Pavano goons. Website The business have an interactive website in GTA IV. The website is available through the homepage website eyefind.info, under "Autos". The website features a list of used automobiles, mostly luxury and exotic, with either prices or phone numbers underneath their pictures. However, none of these cars can actually be purchased by the player, and only one of the two phone number vehicles (the pink Feltzer) can actually be called, but not until a certain mission. Contrary to many people's beliefs, Brucie Kibbutz is not affiliated with the AutoEroticar website, although he does have an advert there for his website. According to the website: The theme of vanity is continued with a list of personal qualities of an AutoEroticar customer: *"You shave with the Excelsior Extreme 9 razor". *"You consume only the most heart-palpitating energy drinks". *"You don't trust anything that wasn't created today for the world of tomorrow because you're always in the driving seat". *"Everything you do says 'sleep with me' and you know your car should be no different". *"We know that when your hand's on that stick, anything could happen - let's make it happen together". Car profiles The website has a total of seven cars for sale (although these cannot actually be bought by the player). They are as follows: *'2004 Presidente 4.5L V10' :4 Doors, Manual, 26,000 miles, Metallic Turquise, :12 months parts and labor warranty. Insurance. :0% Deposit finance available. Ask Derek for full quotation. :Licensed credit broker. Written details available. :CALL - 265-555-2423 *'2001 Turismo 4.0L Quad Cam V8' :2 Doors, Manual 5 Speed, Petrol, 26,000 miles, Rosso Red, :Adjustable seats, Alloy wheels, CD Player, Central locking, :Electric windows, Cream leather, Rear spoiler and ABS. :- $130,995 *'2003 Feltzer 3.8L Supercharged V8' :Air conditioning, Alarm, Body colored bumpers, Driver's airbag, :Electric door mirrors, 1 previous owner, CD/cassette, mint condition, :All inquiries / viewing must be between 8am and 9pm. :CALL - 662-555-0147662-555-0147 :Taken by Stevie *'2001 Banshee 300ci V8 Twin Turbo GT' :Adjustable seats, Air conditioning, Alloy wheels, :CD player, Central locking, Electric mirrors, Electric windows, :Full Service history, Leather upholstery, Immobilizer. :CALL - 265-555-2423 *'2003 Intruder 4.3L V8 Limited' :Stunning black metallic, alloys, front driving lamps, :Full electrics, CD player, Central locking, :Exceptional condition throughout. :- $42,999 *'2001 Schafter 6.5L V12 SC' :Automatic, 37,000 miles, Metallic Silver, :Air-Conditioning, ABS, Alloy wheels, Cruise control, :Full service history, Leather seats. : CALL - 265-555-2423 *'2006 PMP 600ci V8 Semi' :Automatic, Diesel, 8,000 miles, Metallic Silver, :Leather seats, ABS, Air conditioning, Alloy wheels, :CD multichanger, Cruise Control, Heated seats, :Multi function steering wheel, Navigation system, :Park distance control. :'- $62,995' Events of GTA Chinatown Wars .]] Although Alderney is not present in ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Auto Eroticar is mentioned on a mission. The Midtown Gangsters killed in the mission By Myriads of Swords carry what appear to be membership or business cards for Auto Eroticar. Trivia *The name of the website and the company it represents come from autoerotica, meaning to get sexual pleasure from one's self i.e. masturbation. In keeping with this trend, the website uses many sexual innuendos and appears to appeal to the extremely vain of the car buying public. *The car on the top-right side of the webpage resembles a penis. *Money sometimes spawns on the car lot as well as inside the showroom, and the player receives no penalty for collecting it. *On the Auto Eroticar website, super cars and sports cars are posted for sale, including the Turismo, the Coquette, the Banshee and Gracie Ancelotti's Feltzer, but none of these are ever physically at the lot. The mentioned cars can spawn at the dealership, but not with the paintjobs seen on the website. *If you park a vehicle in the dealership and get back in it, you will receive a one-star wanted level. *If the player breaks the window on every car in the lot, they will receive a one-star wanted level, which will disappear after entering a car. *The radio tuned inside the dealership is The Journey in GTA IV and Self-Actualization FM in EFLC. Gallery 800px-AutoEroticar.png|AutoEroticar exterior 1371588596409.jpg|AutoEroticar interior AutoEroticar-GTAIV-WebBanner1.png|Web banner. AutoEroticar-GTAIV-WebBanner2.png de:Auto Eroticar es:AutoEroticar pl:Auto Eroticar pt:Auto Eroticar Category:Auto Dealerships Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Alderney Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA IV